


Green and Vio's Tie Up Session

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Bondage, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: One night, Green thought of having an escape training with his lover/sibling Vio.However, when Vio thought things were just going to be fine that night, he thought wrong, as he found himself tied up alongside Green, therealone.Now they are under the dominant control of Shadow Link, who wanted to use this as an opportunity to strengthen Green’s relationship with Vio.
Relationships: Green Link/Vio Link, Green link/Shadow link, Shadow Link & Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a nice fluffy oneshot of one of my favorite Legend of Zelda pairings, being Green Link x Vio Link
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this story belongs to Nintendo
> 
> Warning: This story contains light-bondage and fluff, if you are not into these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

It was a stormy night in Hyrule Castle, as the five heroes were all sleeping peacefully together inside.

However, around 2:30am is where two of the Links decided to play a game.

“Psst! Vio!”

Vio Link, the purple hero of the Four Sword, quietly groaned a little, waking up from his dream.

He woke up to see Green on top of him on his royal purple bed. The purple-clad hylian yawned calmly, “What is it Green?”

Green smiled, helping his purple team member get up from the bed.

“I’m sorry to wake you up at this hour Vio! I just wanted to do something with you for a while.”

Vio seemed confused by this at first. But since Green is his leader, as well as him being his lover as well, the blonde hylian smiled gently. “Well if there’s anything you want to tell me, then I guess I have time for that.”

Green smiled back brightly. “That’s good Vio! I just need to get something from my room first. It won’t take long, just wait for a bit.”

The purple-clad hylian nodded, “Sure Green. I can wait.”

“Good!” Green proceeded to quietly leave Vio’s room, as Vio himself started to read some books on his desk, turning on the reading light before reading.

About 5 minutes had past, as Vio was nearly done with reading his manga.

Green finally came back shortly after, bringing in something.

“I’m back Vio-chan~!”

Vio closed his manga, and stood up from his seat. “Glad you came back Green. What’s the thing you had to get?”

“I have some rope here that we can use”, Green replied back, “this can be used for a little bit of training! I hadn’t done this with Red or Blue, cause I don’t trust them as much as you to try it out.”

Vio looked at the pile of rope and of necessary items, before looking back at Green whom had his usual caring smile.

Since this is Green that requested this, the blonde hylian trusts him than any of his other teammates/siblings.

Finally, Vio smiled kindly at his lover/leader and nodded, “Okay then Green, I can do this escape training for you.”

“Thanks so much Vio!”, Green replied back, “I knew I can trust you!” The green-clad hylian proceed to bring out some of the rope from the pile. “Now then Vio~ Put your hands behind your back~!”

Vio obeyed Green’s commands, as the leader proceeded to tie his hands tightly but comfortably behind his back.

Strangely enough, Green did the same to Vio’s fingers, tying the thumbs and pinkies together.

“Comfortable Vio?”, Green asked politely.

Vio tried to move his hands and thumbs, but he wasn’t able to move them around as much. But they were thankfully comfortable despite the bindings being tight. “Yes Green, it’s comfortable. And a bit tight too.”

Green’s smile became much brighter, “That’s what I’m aiming for my pupil Vio!”

He then proceeded to tie more rope around Vio, this time around his chest area. It was comfortable, yet so tight.

Vio struggled lightly at the thought of being tied up.

The first time he had actually gotten tied up, was when he was about to get executed by the not-reformed-version of Shadow, before eventually being saved by his siblings.

He didn’t want to be executed, but he somewhat felt a lust of being tied up, now he can finally enjoy it with his leader, Green!

“Now then, can you try to escape my pupil?”, Green asked.

Vio made an attempt to break free from the bindings, but couldn’t get it loose.

He saw his sword off in a short distance in his room, being going over toward it.

It was a bit difficult to do, as his thumbs and pinkies were tied together to make the holding of the sword much more hard.

“Having some problems there Vio?”, Green asked.

Vio admittingly nodded, as he wasn’t able to grab his sword due to his fingers also being tied.

“You want me to help you then?”

Vio nodded timidly, “I kinda needed the help from you Green.”

Green stood up from the bed, “I’ll just get something to cut you free. I’ll be right back Vio.”

The hylian proceeded to leave Vio’s room again, as the other hylian himself paced around the room, before trying to make more attempts on untying himself.

Suddenly, he heard some muffled cries and shouts.

Those cries, they sounded like...

“Green!!”

Since his legs were still free, Vio quickly dashed down the hallway and into Green’s room.

He quietly gasped at the sight.

When he got to his leader’s bedroom, he saw Green himself tied in a similar fashion as he is, but he had an OTM gag covering his mouth, muffling his speech.

And the one looming over in front of him, was Shadow.

“Can’t believe he was gullible as well! After knowing him as much as you, he can have a soft spot for a leader like you!”

Despite being reformed, Shadow can sometimes pull pranks and tricks on the other Links, mostly with Blue since he likes his reactions, and never Red since he didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

These tricks were very harmless though.

“Shadow?!”, Vio exclaimed.

Shadow quickly turned around and smirked. “Well now Vio. Looks like you’ve finally hunted down your culprit~!”

“Mmph~!!”, Green, the real one, shouted in desperation.

Vio attempted to kick or even tackle Shadow, but as a shadow-creature, the black-clad hylian was able to teleport away from the attempted kick, before pinning the purple-hylian to the floor.

“Let go...!”, Vio shouted as he blushed a deep shade of pink.

“I’ve heard that you and your little master here are in a secret relationship. You two are NOT teammates! But you two are BOTH lovers! And I’m gonna deepen both of your relationships with each other~!”

Vio growled at Shadow’s strange playful plan, as the purple-haired hylian proceeds to stuff some cloth into his counterpart’s mouth, before tying another OTM gag tightly to prevent him from spitting it out.

“Mmph~!!”, Vio moaned.

“Vmh!! (Translation: Vio!!)”, Green shouted in fear, as he tried to struggle free from his bindings.

Shadow gently placed both Green and Vio on the bed together, before locking the door. “I’ll be right back you two love birds~! Just stay there for a bit while I get something!”

Green looked at Vio with a nervous look, as tears of sorrow was about to stream down from his eyes.

He was tricked by Shadow into thinking it was Vio, and the same thing happened to Vio himself as well.

“Mmph srrm...! (Translation: I’m sorry...!)”, Green cried silently.

Vio smiled a little, knowing that it wasn’t Green’s fault, nor it wasn’t his or Shadow’s. He gently nuzzles his lover on the nose, as if telling him that everything will be okay.

Green accepted this kind gesture, after everything that had happened tonight, the two will still stick together.

Shadow finally came back, unlocking the bedroom door, holding a pair of vibrators. “You two will be my pets tonight~!”

It was gonna be a long night for these love birds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After tying up his fellow siblings Green and Vio, Shadow thought of a way to strengthen their relationship together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the bonus chapter for those who want more BDSM with Green and Vio (with Shadow as their Master).
> 
> Just to make this clear, that there will be mentions of vibrators in this chapter, so please bare with that.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters mentioned here belongs to Nintendo, and the Four Swords manga is created by Akira Himekawa.
> 
> Warning: This story contains some elements of shota characters in bondage, if you don’t like these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

Green timidly struggled some more as he saw the vibrators.

Vio could see the fear in his sibling-lover’s eyes, showing concern to his leader.

“I can see you two are _begging_ for this special bonding time together!”, Shadow said with a mischievous smirk.

“Plms!! (Please!!)”, Green pleaded as he blushed even brighter, “Lmph mp gmp!! (Let us go!!)”

Shadow simply chuckled, before taking out some scissors, making Green extremely nervous.

The purple-haired hylian proceeded to cut away both of his pet’s clothes, leaving them only in their boxers.

Vio started to loose his calmness, as he too was also blushing a cute bright shade of pink. “Shmmph? (Shadow?)”, he tried to calmly ask.

“What is it Vio?”, Shadow replied back.

“Ih thss rmph nnph? (Is this _really_ necessary?)”

Shadow chuckled at the sight of Vio trying to keep calm, “Yes it is my little Vio~! It’s a special way I play with my pets!”

He proceeded to put some more vibrating eggs on both Green and Vio’s nips, before putting another long one onto their crouch.

“Mmph!!”, Green made a muffled squeak as he attempted to struggle again from getting the vibrators away from him.

The young hylian was then greeted to a spank to the bum by his captor, before he immediately stopped struggling.

Vio simply studied on the ropes, trying to find a way to free both himself and Green.

Shadow however leaned closer to the smart-hylian before whispering, “You wouldn’t stop thinking about your lover and leader now would you?”

The younger hylian blushed, as he looked at the timid-looking Green, sighing under his gag.

He would rather face fear with Green then to leave him alone.

At that moment, Vio’s thoughts quickly went away when he felt the ropes loosening.

“Before you may ask, the answer is no.”, Shadow commented, “I’m not freeing you two _just_ yet. I wanted to change both of your positions for your little “spa” treatment~”

Vio didn’t even think of knocking Shadow out, as he saw how Green was timidly submitting himself, it was best to submit to Shadow too, and see what will happen next.

Once they were free from the bindings, Shadow position his two pets to look at each other, before retying them in a more shibari pattern.  
This time, Shadow also tied both Green and Vio’s legs in a strict but comfortable frogtie.

He gently removed their gags, before replacing it with a green and purple ballgag, but it wasn’t just a simple ballgag, but it was one that fits two users, making them look like they’re kissing.

“Mmph~!”, Green moaned as he tried to look away out of embarrassment and slight satisfaction.

Vio showed more of an accepting sort of look, before closing his eyes and pretending to actually kiss Green from the ballgag.

The older hylian gasped a little, as he didn’t expect for his sibling-lover to enjoys this.

Kinda like him now that he thought of it.

“Mmm~!”, Green showed a more sedated look, before closing his eyes, and he too started to pretend he’s kissing Vio.

Shadow smiled sincerely, taking a cute photo from his hylian camera, “I gotta admit, you two seem way better off with each other.”

“Mmhmm~!”, Vio and Green moaned at Shadow’s response.

Shadow went over to his two pets, before setting the vibrators onto a medium ranking.

Vio and Green proceeded to blush and moan some more, as they continue to kiss and kiss each other, with Shadow sincerely smiling.

Shadow may mainly like just Vio, but he knows that he’s way better off matchmaking him with someone he knows the young hylian loves more, being Green.

“I’ll just head out now you two.”, Shadow answered, “I’ll make sure to release both of you before Red and Blue wake up. I don’t want them to think I’m some sort of dominatrix.”

With that said, Shadow proceeded to gently kiss Green and Vio’s foreheads, while rubbing their bums, before leaving the bedroom.

Green and Vio continued to moan until around 5 in the morning, only to be found asleep with each other by Red and Blue one hour later.

The only thing this session accomplished for the two, is deepen their relationship with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking about if I should make another chapter of Shadow’s doing to Green and Vio.
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you want to see a following chapter to this oneshot.


End file.
